


See you in Bangkok, darling

by D_f_m22



Series: Miranda before Cassie [2]
Category: The Flight Attendant (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Miranda and Feliks met before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_f_m22/pseuds/D_f_m22
Summary: Miranda looked up at the man stood in front of her. Hand wrapped around her espresso cup, she brought it to her lips and downed the shot before sliding her phone into her coat pocket.“Feliks, I presume?”
Series: Miranda before Cassie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	See you in Bangkok, darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but filler and a conversation I wanted to write.

“Hello Darling...”

Miranda looked up at the man stood in front of her. Hand wrapped around her espresso cup, she brought it to her lips and downed the shot before sliding her phone into her coat pocket. 

“Feliks, I presume?” 

The man nodded, shooting her a toothy grin that made him look like a human version of a Labrador. Ironic, Miranda thought, given that he would easily (and eagerly) gut a Labrador and string it up from a tree. 

She wondered what his game was as she observed him. Who had he observed and copied to get that expression? After all, she knew from conversations she’d had with Viktor about his latest recruit, the man was a fully fledged psychopath. More importantly, she wondered why he thought the soppy canine impersonation would work with her of all people. 

“I’m not working with you.” 

Feliks’ smile fell, facade dropping as he sat down in front of her. He reached across the table, picked up her hand- still bandaged from the Riga incident- and ran his thumb along her knuckles. A new smile appeared on his face- cold and calculated.

“You know you have no choice in this.” 

Miranda rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back. Her attention was drawn to the man who had just entered the airport- Sokolov. Feliks followed her gaze. 

“He’s got a layover in Dubai,” Feliks said. “We could do it then...”

“We’re not doing anything,” Miranda spat back. “I’m going to Dubai and I’m going to talk to Alex first. Then, if that doesn’t work, I will follow him to Bangkok and I will take care of it.” 

Feliks laughed, “oh Miranda. Viktor did warn me about you. He also wanted me to pass on the message that you’re on your last warning.” 

“I’ve been on my last warning since before you were born.” 

“We could have been friends, Miranda.” 

“You don’t do friends, Feliks. I know your type. I’ve worked with your type for decades.” 

“Shame,” Viktor cooed. “I still think this job is going to be a lot of fun.” 

Miranda stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I’ve got a plane to catch. Tell Viktor, I’m not working with you and if he has a problem with that he tells me himself. You’ll pay for the coffee?” 

“Of course,” Viktor nodded“The least I can do seen as though the next time I see you, I’m going to have to kill you.” 

Miranda smiled tightly, scrunched up her nose and tilted her head to one side. 

“Good luck trying,” she replied. “But I fear like most men, you’ll only disappoint.”


End file.
